<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love my Scorpion Wife so much by GothicWendigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903752">I love my Scorpion Wife so much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicWendigo/pseuds/GothicWendigo'>GothicWendigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicWendigo/pseuds/GothicWendigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpia looks gorgeous and Perfuma is deeply in love with her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love my Scorpion Wife so much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some Scorfuma fluff I wrote last night &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold breeze swept through Bright Moon. Guards still stationed at their posts in the night chattered their teeth, and all the sleeping denizens of the castle were swamped in their assorted pillows and comforters.</p><p>Scorpia was no different, except that her blanket mound was vastly bigger than everyone else’s. Red, white, pink and black plush animals were haphazardly dotted around the heart-shaped bed, as if it was the aftermath of a battlefield and the plushies were fallen soldiers. </p><p>Scorpia did <i> not <i> like the cold; Part of being half-scorpion meant that she was more susceptible to colder temperatures, and whenever she went out on a cold day or night she could feel the chilled air cracking its way into her exoskeleton. Scorpia was a certified heat woman, thank you very much.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>She did like some of the things that the cold allowed for though, such as snuggling with friends on the couch under a weighted blanket with a hot cup of cocoa in her crimson hands, or burying herself in a mountain of blankets and pillows. </p><p>This was once such occasion. Scorpia was happily tucked tightly and deeply under two sets of thick comforters and two sets of thin blankets, with more than a dozen pillows scattered around her body. Scorpia normally slept with a smile on her face, but tonight it was even wider and deeper than usual. </p><p>At half past twelve, the bedroom door creaked open and in stepped Perfuma. The moonlight centered on the bed and illuminated Scorpia on its right side like a spotlight on a fashion model. Scorpia’s upturned soft lips and her beautifully sculpted aquiline nose were perfectly visible for Perfuma to revel in.</p><p>Perfuma’s cheeks curled upwards and her lips parted slightly into a smile upon resting her eyes on her girlfriend. She walked over to the bed and lightly climbed onto it, resting on all fours. With swan-like grace, she leaned down to sweetly kiss Scorpia’s lips for a long moment, savoring them. </p><p>She proceeded to pull back the mountainous covers on the left side of the bed, tucking herself in laying on her right side. She softly pulled Scorpia’s right arm under her, and was about to guide the scorpion woman’s left arm over when Scorpia hazily and sluggishly woke up with droopy eyes.</p><p>“Woah woah woah what’s going on?” She asked having just regained consciousness, moving her arms back to stand on her elbows. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry honey, I didn’t mean to wake you” She apologized with an expression of light but nervous concern on her face.</p><p>Scorpia lightly chuckled, her head shaking downwards. She looked up at Perfuma with a wide smile and replied “It’s ok. You’re like the best thing to suddenly wake up to any way”, with a low complimentary tone spiked with love, shooting at Perfuma half-closed fluttering eyes and a smile of utter adoration.</p><p>Perfuma’s face grew flush with red with all worry evaporating, and a soft snicker escaped her smile through closed teeth, her eyes and brow upturned returning Scorpia’s heartfelt fondness.</p><p>Perfuma shifted herself to under Scorpia’s arms, back to her chest. She explained to her underneath her attentive eyes saying “I was trying to wrap your arms around me, body warmth and all that.”</p><p>Scorpia’s brow raised, and a sly smile appeared on her face, and she remarked back “Are you sure you don’t just to be wrapped up in my big beefy arms?”</p><p>Perfuma’s eyes grew wide and she started laughing in good spirits, Scorpia joining after a few seconds. When Perfuma regained control of herself, she playfully said to Scorpia “Okay, so it turns out you’re only a master flirter when you’re half asleep. Now can you please wrap your <i> big beefy <i> arms around me?”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Scorpia happily obliged, saying softly “Sure thing, my princess”, as she settled herself down and wrapped Perfuma up between her crimson claws. She held Perfuma close to her chest, her heart pounding warmly with affection.</p><p>Perfuma wiggled a bit to get into a good sleeping position, and before she headed off to sleep she said to Scorpia “Goodnight my cherry blossom”.</p><p>Scorpia, with her eyes shut, slowly kissed Perfuma’s neck, wrapped her tail around Perfuma’s legs and replied back “Goodnight my sweet angel.”</p><p>Perfuma’s last thought as she swiftly drifted into sleep was that Scorpia, while a clumsy flirt, still managed to shake her heart with joy with every word she uttered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>